


Crisis

by Cala



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-05
Updated: 2005-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a crisis. Xander to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis

"I saved the world, you know?"

"I know."

"More than once!"

"I know. I was there, remember?"

"I faced vampire kings, Frankenstein's wannabes, hellgods, monsters, ubervamps and nerds!"

"All of them terribly and equally dangerous."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I wouldn't dare," said Xander without even looking at Buffy, "now pass me that thing next to you."

Buffy looked with disgust at the thing.

"Is it some kind of a weapon?" she asked curiously, her rant forgotten.

"Actually, it's a powerful artifact," he grinned. "It seals things."

"Very funny, Xander," Buffy felt wounded. "Make fun of damsel in distress."

"It's just a broken pipe," said Xander from his place under the sink.

"It tried to kill me!"

Xander stood up and put away his tools.

"Well, it won't do this again."

"You fixed it?"

"Yes. Another day, another Pipe of Doom slayed."

"I can use water again?"

Xander only nodded.

Buffy squealed in delight and hugged him.

"My hero!"

...

"Buffy! Human here! Air! Need!"


End file.
